


The Wave

by DrRush46



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Father, Canon Gay Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rape Recovery, Sibling Incest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrRush46/pseuds/DrRush46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoshiro Ootori has done something unforgivable and now Kyouya needs help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dear diary  
13/09/06  
A wave. That was the only way to describe it. A never ending wave, never reaching shore, only getting bigger with each passing second. There was no way to stop it, that’s what I first thought, it would only get worse but after last night it was like a tsunami ready to crash down and destroy. You’d think that maybe it would be better after the wave was gone but now I realise once the city I’ve built is destroyed the only thing left is the devastation left by the wave. The remnants of the wave would be all I have left, I would be drowned and though the sky would still be there it would be clouded with ashes, filled with screams, it would only be a taunting of what was and can never be. Not even the darkness could take up residence in the destroyed city; all of what I have built to hide the wave would leave. All that would be left is the bitter taste of the salt water. I know this is poetical crap and all, I’m not trying to sound portentous but now the anger has finally built to its maximum there is no other way to describe it but as wave that is about to tip. After he found out and I knew there was no way of hiding it I knew that this was the final tipping point for me; the end point for the Kyouya that you once knew. He’d make sure of that, he has a way of doing things like that. All the voices from the wave will now be a reality, once I get home. He will destroy everything that I, no Tamaki, has built. Now that my father has found out…

14/09/06  
I will kill him. I will kill him. I will kill him. I will kill him. I will kill him. I will kill him. I will kill him. I will kill him. I will kill him. I will kill him. I will kill him. I will kill him. I will kill him. I will kill him. I will kill him. I will kill him. I will kill him. I will kill him. I will kill him. I will kill him......


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Haruhi’s – POV)  
Tamaki walked into the room as though he expected people to get on their knees and praise him for how beautiful, smart and wonderful he was… not that it doesn’t happen when he is doing it in front of the guests/customers. It is just a bit underming that not only does he have this attitude with the girls outside but with members of the host club as well. Yes he is the boss of the host club, though Kyouya’s actually the one who runs everything and makes sure Tamaki’s farfetched dreams is not just money down the drain, but still he shouldn’t prance in like that especially since he is twenty minutes late. Speaking of late, so is Kyouya. Kyouya is the last person you would expect to be late, actually he tries to make it here early so he can organise the meeting even if that is meant to be Tamaki’s job. I can see that I’m not the only one who is thinking this, even Honey looks a bit more worried than usual though maybe it could be about something else like at the moment he is eating chocolate cake not his favourite strawberry flavoured kind, maybe we don’t have any in supply. Though, I also see that the twins are a bit more fidgety and down than usual. If Tamaki’s perpetual childlike mind comes to an emotion as serious and grown up as worry (actual worry, not the kind where he makes a scene of it) than there is definantly something wrong.  
“Where is Kyouya?” Tamaki asks, his face shows a completely different expression than the normal happy (slightly high) one that he has nearly all the time (unless he’s sulking like the three year old that he is). 

“We haven’t seen him today” replied the twins in unison; there was something different about their voices, something off. “He hasn’t texted us either”  
“Us too” said Mori, the person who rarely says anything.  
“Have you tried his cell phone?” asked Tamaki  
“Yep” Hikaru replied  
“His phone was off” continued Karou  
“We’ve also tried the other members of the Ootori house-hold but either they didn’t answer or their phones were off. Even the servants wouldn’t reply.” Said Mori  
“Did you phone Mr Yoshiro Ootori?” Tamaki inquired.  
“No” the twins replied  
Tamaki got out his phone and started dialling. He waited a while to let it ring, it was then answered by Yoshiro twenty seconds after the phone call was made. Tamaki began talking with the father, his voice unwavering and confident but his body told otherwise. A nervous tick here and there; tapping of a foot, the shaking of a hand. It progressed throughout the conversation but Tamaki’s voice still sounded like his usual friendly self. He finished the conversation on the phone and hung up.  
“Mr Ootori says Kyouya is sick” Tamaki informed them  
“You don’t sound like you believe him” said the twins  
“I don’t….. Kyouya said he had something to tell me today, it sounded urgent and whenever Kyouya thinks something is important nothing stops him. Also Kyouya did not look ill at all yesterday, a bit….uh….nervous, perhaps, but not sick”  
“Even if he was ill, he would never miss the maths exam that we had today, not even if he was on his deathbed” said Mori  
“And, though I may not be an expert in hidden signals, I’ve known Kyouya’s father long enough to know when he is lying. He is not a man that one would forget.”  
“Do you think it has happened again?” asked Karou  
The words that Karou said were like a bombshell. Many had the face of anger; Karou and Honey were that of worry, but the overall feel was definantly anger. Never have I seen the host club, where the only moments people are upset is when they are interrupted whilst sleeping, in this sort of mood.  
‘If that man has hurt Kyouya again I’ll kill him” the look that Tamaki had on his face scared me.  
“What is going on, is Kyouya in trouble?” I asked  
“We are going to Kyouya’s house” announced Tamaki, completely ignoring me which has never happened before. He pulled out his phone to call a car to pick them up.  
They walked out leaving me with no clue of what was going on. Just as I was about follow them someone grabbed my arm. I turned around to see Mori facing me.  
“What’s going on?” I asked hoping that Mori would answer  
“You can tell her” a voice said behind, I realised that it belonged to Tamaki  
“Before you joined us” started Mori “Kyouya once missed a day of school and did not answer his phone when we called, we didn’t think much of it at the time but the next day, though Kyouya tried to hide it, we realised that he was in pain. Turns out his father got one of his men to beat Kyouya. There were bruises across his whole body.”  
“And do you know what he did to get that punishment? He protected his sister from a potential share holder who was making inappropriate moves on her by telling him to, as politely as he could, fuck off. They lost a potential powerful ally because of that and Yoshiro thought that a beating would last longer than a grounding.” Tamaki said  
I didn’t know how to react. That…that…how could anyone do that to their own son? I can see why they’re all so angry; Kyouya’s father is alot worse than originally thought.


End file.
